1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination technology and, particularly, to an illumination apparatus and a driving circuit applied therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination apparatuses, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), can be powered by batteries or AC/DC adapters. However, if batteries are not removed from the device before selecting AC/DC supply, damage to the illumination apparatus may result.
Therefore, what is needed is an illumination apparatus to overcome the limitations described.